


Mail on Mother's Day

by CreativeOddness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day, Poetry, Written for Mother's Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeOddness/pseuds/CreativeOddness
Summary: A poem written for Mother's Day.“God could not be everywhere, and therefore he made mothers.”- David C. Gross, Dictionary of 1000 Jewish Proverbs





	Mail on Mother's Day

flowers arriving  
at the door

cards dropping  
on the floor

gifts packaged  
steady and tight

on trucks being driven  
all through the night

hugs & kisses  
coming by mail

for mothers all over the world  
without fail


End file.
